


The Twisted Ankle

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stan Lee Cameo, Supreme Family, kind of sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Tony is quick, mentally, and when the ones he loves are injured he is quick to notice. For Stephen Strange, this is inconvenient. Especially when he and Peter gang up to make sure he is taken care of when he has work to do.I am back! still working on making a whole page of Ironstrange! Kuro requested another sickfic and I wrote this, it's not quite sickfic but it has the same comforting stuff. Thank you Kuro for requesting this and following my stuff!Still down for any Ironstrange requests!





	The Twisted Ankle

Tony stalked through the snow on the way out to the trash and noticed distinctly, that one footprint was deeper than the other. It indicated a limp. He ran forwards and sprung into action, yanking Stephen off his feet.

“Tony! What are you doing?” he asked.

“You’re hurt,” Tony said, pointing out the evidence. He carried Stephen back into the house with some difficulty. He put Stephen on the couch. 

“Tony I sprained my ankle I am fine-” he said starting to get up.

“Kid! Web Dr.Dad!” Tony yelled. Peter jumped up and into action, attaching Stephen to the couch. 

“You two!” Stephen snapped as he tried to wriggle away. “I am fine!”

“No you’re not,” Peter said.

“Peter, get the ice and make sure that the cloak doesn’t help him escape, I’m getting pain medication-”

“It doesn’t even hurt-”

“Got it Irondad!” exclaimed Peter. Stephen dropped his head back onto the couch and sighed loudly, likely more for them to hear than anything.  Tony didn’t care. He got a cup of water and two Tylenol. Peter came back with the ice. They pushed a pillow gently under Stephen’s foot and Tony put the ice on it. 

“It’s all bruised!” Tony said.

“I fell during a battle it is not that bad,” sighed Stephen. Tony gently lifted the cocooned wizard and laid his head back on his lap. He played with Stephen’s hair and smiled down at his glaring face. He kissed Stephen’s nose. Stephen glared at him even more. 

“Look, there’s not even a problem,” Tony said, turning on the news. “You’re fine. You can rest and take care of-”

“And that was when this giant alien thing with a face like burnt charcoal ate my car!” yelled the man.

“Thank you Mr. Lee. We are on the tail of a massive creature flying through-” Tony turned the tv off.

“Face made of charcoal? That almost sounds like Dormammu!”

“Well does Dormammu eat cars?” 

“I mean.. Not normally? He does lots of things,” sighed Stephen.

“Besides, the Avengers will do it,” said Tony. 

“Fine,” Stephen relented. Peter sat on top of the couch and smiled, continuing to trap Stephen as he tried to escape. The cloak slithered in and instead of helping Stephen as he asked it further trapped him. “Cloak!”

“Ha! The cloak is on our side,” Peter laughed. Stephen sighed and accepted his fate. Peter decided to make some pizza  poppers. He wandered off, leaving Tony to snuggle and kiss Stephen.

“You had him web me so that you could do that, didn’t you?” asked Stephen. 

“Oh that’s possible,” said Tony, kissing him again and again and playing with his hair. He fluffed up Stephen’s hair, noting that he had a lot more grey hairs than just the obvious ones on the sides of his head. “Are we really this stressful?” asked Tony.

“Hm? Sometimes I think it’s my job, but if today is anything to go by you’d have made me go completely white instead of just grey.”

“I love you too,” Tony snarked. Stephen reached up and kissed Tony’s chin. “Ah! Your hair tickles,” Tony yelped. 

“Oh it does now?” Stephen put his face in Tony’s neck and rubbed his facial hair across it. 

“You stop that!” Tony said, pretending to wiggle away. He kind of let Stephen do that. He liked having Stephen close. “Ah! Did you bite me?” 

“A little bit,” Stephen said. He nibbled Tony’s neck and Tony kissed him again, and bit him back on the ear. 

“Oh God-  _ Dadsssss, _ ” Peter groaned, covering his eyes. Tony and Stephen stopped, Stephen trying to burrow away into Tony’s lap. 

“Did you finish your pizza pockets?” asked Tony. 

“Yeah they’re cooling on the counter… I’m gonna go wait for them in the kitchen.”  Tony looked at the clock. It had been about an hour. He needed an hour with the ice  on and then thirty minutes off. That’s what Tony remembered anyways. He got up, gently working his way out from under Stephen’s head and the cloak moved up to support his neck. Tony went into the kitchen, taking off the ice pack. He threw the ice pack back in the freezer. 

“Take notes, Peter, even once you’re married you’ve got to keep the spark alive.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“I’m not ticklish,” he said, grinning. 

“Wait so…?”

“Yep,” said Tony. 

“I’m telling Dr. Dad-” said Peter. 

“Wait- Pete-” Tony began as he ran into the living room.

“Dr. Dad! Iron Dad isn’t ticklish!” Peter yelled.

“I know.” 

 


End file.
